A module for a machine used to process sheet-type printing substrates is known from DE 103 57 429 A1. This module is provided with interfaces for control communication, with a memory unit, which can be read and written and which contains the properties of the module. A communications unit, which is used to communicate with other modules and/or with a higher-order control unit of the machine, and which is operatively connected to the memory unit, is also provided.
A control system for a printing press is known from DE 298 00 480 U1. This control system comprises a plurality of computing units. Each computing unit is assigned a non-volatile memory unit, and each computing unit is configured to control the functional sequences of a functional unit of the printing press. A time signal, which is generated by a timing element, can be transmitted to all the computing units. When one of the computing units is active, information documenting the activity of the computing unit can be stored in the non-volatile memory unit that is assigned to that computing unit, along with time information, which corresponds to the time signal being emitted by the timing element at the time of the activity of the computing unit. The computing units are connected to a testing device via a bus system interface. The testing device reads out both the information on the activities of the respective computing units and the associated time information stored in the memory units of the computing units, and uses the assigned time information to allocate and to analyze the information on the activities of the respective computing units.
A rotary screen printing press, with a main roller seated between two that are spaced from one another, is known from DE 196 26 821 A1. One of the rollers is driven by a main drive motor, with a continuous conveyor belt which is stretched between the main rollers. A plurality of printing groups are arranged, in sequence, over the course of the conveyor belt. Each printing group has a printing cylinder and a printing cylinder drive that is allocated to the printing cylinder. The printing groups are embodied as discrete modular components, each with an allocated control module, which can be individually programmed to a different printing program. Each control module can be connected to a network data bus for the printing press in the digital network for the purpose of exchanging operating parameter data between the control module on the one hand and the drive unit or the drive units of the conveyor belt on the other hand, and among the control modules and/or with a control console. The operating parameters for a specific printing program can be established, either using a preset value in the memory of a CPU within the control module, or by a protocol supplied via the network data bus and an interface in the control module.
A device for controlling a printing press is known from DE 195 27 089 A1. The device is comprised of a plurality of computers, configured as a network, and which are connected to one another via a bus system, for the purpose of signal transfer. At least one of the computers has a non-volatile, rewritable memory unit. The bus has an interface, via which program sections and/or parameters can be addressed to at least one of the computers and can be written into the allocated non-volatile, rewritable memory. The computer that is connected to the bus, via the bus interface, can be switched over from the mode of normal machine operation to a second mode, in which the addressing of the computer, and the subsequent transmission of programs and/or parameter data, take place.
A method for setting up a control system for an installation comprising a plurality of units is known from WO 2004/055609 A2. A selection of units, along with data that characterize the units, are held in reserve in a memory unit as data inventory. Using software, the units that are relevant for the system to be planned, and optionally selectable specific configurations from the data inventory, are selected. Using the software, the data that characterize the selected units and the optionally selectable specific configurations are modified to create at least one data set. To set up the control system, this at least one data set is implemented in a data memory of the system.